The Lane
PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION '''The Lane''' is a long alleyway fence that divides '''Peach Creek Estates Phase 1''' from '''Peach Creek Estates Phase 2'''. There is a short cut to [[The Store Street]] through the lane. The Destruction of The Lane This was probably Eddy's greatest scam (in his point of view) ever. Apparently, it was a prank as well. The scam has not been released yet (and probably never will). It is implied by Eddy that the scam involved a machine that was designed and built by Edd (he used this as a way to blame Edd for the result of the scam). If a machine was built, it was made of or involved balloons, black paint/oil, toasters, boxes, bear traps, mousetraps, bowling balls, oven mitts, bags of cement, fake teeth, hats, some of Eddy's records, bricks, a TV, something sharp, and many other things (and for some strange reason, an Ice-Cream Truck), and apparently buttons that activated the scam/machine (a red button caused the destruction when it was pushed by Eddy). The stand appeared to have Eddy's face on the sign, so it probably meant the Eds were doing something that had to do with themselves. The Eds (more specifically Eddy) believed that they would make high profits, but they were completely wrong. Eddy then pushed the red button that apparently overloaded the machine that caused the destruction. After the red button was pushed, something went horribly wrong. The machine most likely overloaded when the button was pushed, and many objects were scattered across The Lane (these objects were probably responsible for the Lane's destruction and the Kids' injuries). The fences were broken, a tree fell and crushed the scam's stand, a water pipe came out of the ground, a canoe lay in someone's yard, the back of someone's house was damaged, and an ice cream truck lay on its side after it apparently skid out of control. The most likely conclusion that the machine somehow injured the kids when it went into overdrive, and apparently exploded, causing further injury and damage. The Kids suffered serious injuries. All received severe bruising. Kevin was severely bruised, burned, and his shirt and hat were ripped. Nazz somehow went completely naked (possibly because her clothes were covered in black paint or oil since her outline is on the fence made by the paint or oil, and forcing her to take them off) and had to wear a box (which was broken in two) and a majority of her hair was shaved off. Jonny has a mousetrap on his finger, a clothespin on his neck, fake teeth on his left arm, and a bear trap on his head. Plank's body was cracked and chopped up. Rolf suffered the most serious injuries because he had several parts of his body including his stomach bitten off (due to another bear trap or worse). Ed, Edd and Eddy, however, were completely unharmed (they must have escaped when they saw that the scam was going very wrong). Sarah and Jimmy were also unharmed, but only because they weren't involved and didn't know about the scam. The Eds, however, were not out of the woods yet. Their problems were just beginning. Gallery Gallery UNDER CONSTRUCTION